The Change In Max
by Faxlover
Summary: Max lives in the country, she goes to a normal school and lives a normal life. Then she meets Fang, the mysterious boy who gives her electric sparks. But what happens when Max goes homeless? What will happen to Max! MAJOR FAX! ALL HUMAN! I DO NOT OWN MR
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfiction so be nice please! All human in this story! Lots of FAX! Enjoy! Oh yeah and I do not own MR!**

* * *

**MAX POV:**

Currently, I am walking past the few country farms on the way to my high school. I live out in the country with my mum, who is a vet, and my sister Ella. As I reach the school gates, my friend Nudge runs up to me and envelopes me in a hug. "Oh my god! Guess what? There's a new guy coming into the school! Can you believe it! The girls say he is sooo cute! I –" She rambles on before I slap my hand over her mouth to shut her up. Unlike her, I am soo not a girly girl! I am a tomboy and proud of it! Since we live in a small country town, there is only one school and you get to know everyone pretty quickly. I spotted the new kid walking up the path behind us. I glance at him and give him a quick check over. He had midnight black hair that matched his onyx eyes. I nearly melted as I looked at his eyes. Our eyes met and I noticed flecks of silver pass through his eyes. He gave me a half smile and I felt my knees go weak. Come on for petes sake! You are Maximum Ride! You don't fall for guys that easily! I thought to myself and looked away from those gorgeous eyes.

**FANG POV:**

Wow. That was all I could think of as I walked up behind this girl. She had dark brown hair with fair tanned skin and when she turned around I could see her chocolate eyes. Just looking at them made my heart flutter. I flashed her a smile when she looked into my eyes, which surprised me. I usually didn't smile. Oh well, I would live. I kept on walking behind her until I had the courage to speak.

**MAX POV: (sorry about all these changes in POVs!)**

"I'm Fang, what's your name?" a deep husky voice said from behind me, making me shiver pleasurably.

I turn around to see the same guy that had made my heart melt and my knees go weak. I take a deep, controlling breath and then say in what I hope is a steady voice, "Max, Maximum Ride. Nice to meet you Fang." I then stick my hand out for him to shake. What could I say? It was programmed into me. He took my hand and an electrical bolt went through me. I was so surprised that I jumped back, and so did he. I saw his eyes widen slightly and I guess that was his equivalent to surprise. I, on the other hand, reacted on impulse. "Holy shit! What the hell was that?" I shouted. Nudge laughed and ran off, I glared after her. Fang cocked an eyebrow and smirked. My heart fluttered annoyingly. I am going to have to sort that out later. I shrugged nonchalantly and smiled. He gave me a small smile in return and I felt like giggling like a giddy school girl. I quickly snapped out of that and walked towards our class room, Fang in tow. I walked in and set up my desk. Fang chose an empty desk next to me and set it up with his stuff. The bell went and the teacher and the rest of my school mates walked in. "We have a new student in class today children, Nickilous! Please come up to the front!" Our teacher said.

I covered my mouth with my hand to stop me from laughing. Nickilous is such a weird yet funny name. Fang went up to the front of the class and stood beside Mr Fallen, our teacher. "Say 'hi' Nickilous!" Our teacher instructed him.

"Hi" Said Fang in his deep, husky voice.

OK I'll admit it. I, Maximum Ride, was in love with Fang, the hottest guy ever. It's after school and I am walking home from school and Fang, my new best friend, is walking beside me. I had spent all afternoon telling myself that, and only now did I believe myself. Fang walked me up to my gate and I sighed. I turned around and gave him a good bye hug, a jolt of energy passed through me and I smiled happily. Then I said goodbye and went inside. No one is around. As usual. Ella's at a friends house, probably gossiping, and mum still isn't home from work. I helped myself to a chocolate chip cookie and a Dr Pepper from the fridge before walking up the stairs to my room and plonking down on the bed. I then got out my homework and finished it easily. I ate some leftovers for dinner and took and shower and brushing my teeth before going to bed.

**FANG POV:**

I sighed as I watched Max walk into her house. I turned and walked towards my own house. It is only a short walk away, to short if you ask me. When I reached my house I walked inside and started my homework, falling asleep soon after.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you enjoyed it! I will try and get another chapter done tonight ^^ please review! I am sooo sorry that its short!**


	2. Broke!

**Sooo sorry about how late this chapter is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR! But I do own my plot and characters! Sorry about the lack of FAXness in the last chapter! There may be some in this one! **

**

* * *

**

**MAX POV:**

I wake up and trudge towards the kitchen. No one was there. I checked everywhere, but I couldn't find anyone. No family, no money, no food, nothing. I shrug and grab my wallet that I had stored away for emergencies only and also grabbed my back pack before walking out the door and locking it. I walked down my stony pathway until I reached the gate. I was surprised to see Fang standing there. I smiled and opened the gate, and closing it again when I got to the other side. Fang looked nervous about something. "Are you alright?" I asked him, slightly concerned. He shakes his head quickly. Wayyy too quickly. I frown at him and he takes a step closer to me. I don't object as he takes another, by this point he is so close that I can nearly feel him. I shiver and smile at him. He smiles back at me and we start walking. I start to daydream about what might happen in the months of school to come...

I snapped out of my daydream when I felt an arm around my shoulders. I stiffened, then immediately grab the arm and fling it over my head, bring Fang over my head and crashing to the ground. Then, I let go of his arm and punch him full in the face. I hear him groan from the pain as I walk off, I may be a girl but that doesn't mean that I punch like one! I soon heard the sound of approaching high-heels, I stopped, preparing for Nudge to come, but turned when I heard the sound stop some distance back. I turned around and saw a beautiful, teenage girl with, perfectly tanned skin, blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes helping Fang up then flirting with him. Jealousy and rage bubbled in my gut. I strode up to them and said "uh uh! No way, he's mine! Back off!"

The girl looked startled, "prove it," she said with an obvious challenge in her eyes.

I stare at her, completely dumbstruck for a few moments. Then an idea pops into my head.

"Fine!" I snap at her.

Then I walk over to Fang, grab his collar, pulling him down to my height, and kiss him full on the lips, making fireworks explode in my brain.

**FANG POV:**

I go stiff when Max kisses me full on the lips. Then, I relax and kiss her in return. I sense her starting to pull away and I panic, then I slip one hand around her waist and one hand cupping the middle of her back, pressing her to me. I turn my head to one side for a more secure kiss, and slowly part my lips. She slowly parts her lips in return and I feel thrilled. I slip my tongue into her mouth and roam around. I shiver with pleasure as my brain explodes with fireworks.

**MAX POV:**

OK, the kiss I don't mind since it was my idea, the arm around my waist and hand on my back, getting a little bit annoying, HIS tongue in MY mouth? No way in hell. I pull my arm back and punch him in the gut, forcing him to break the kiss and double over in pain. Then I scrape my tongue with my fingers and spit onto the pavement. I shoot an 'I don't care anymore, you can have him' look to the girl and start walking to the school again. I reached the school and walked into my first class. I calmly set up my desk then mentally as I remembered that Fang was in every one of my classes. AND that he sits next to me for everyone. I put my head in my hands and move as far away from the side that Fang sits at as possible. As class starts, Fang walks into the room and sits down next to me, opening his mouth to speak but I turn my head away from him, ignoring the hurt look he sends me.

The day passed in that manner, him trying to talk to me, me sharply turning m head and ignoring him and the hurt looks send shoots at me. Finally, the bell to signal end of school rang and I grabbed my books and shoved them into my bag before racing out of school, trying to make sure that Fang doesn't catch up to me. No such luck, I found him waiting for me as I turned into an alley way, a shortcut to my house. He was just leaning against the fence, his black clothing almost making him blend in with the shadows. "What do you want?" I ask him as calmly as I can.

"Just two simple things," he relies just as calmly.

"And what are they?" I ask him with a note of suspicion in my voice.

"You're broke, your house is sold and you have nowhere to go." He says bluntly then continues, "I want you to come live with me."

I stare at him with loss in my eyes before I take a deep breath and hide it. '_Oh well he's right, my house is sold and I'm broke... It can't hurt to live with him until I can afford my own place.' _I think to myself. "That's one thing what's the other?" I ask, still a little wary.

"Another kiss."

* * *

**I hope that is long enough for you guys! **


	3. Aurthor's note SO SORRY

**I'm sooo sorry about this, I know everyone hates these! Heck, I hate them as much as you do! Anyway! I've run out of ideas and is wondering if anyone has any! Please PM me if you have any ideas! **

**Lots of love,**

**Your dedicated writer ;p**


	4. The Mushiness

**I am soooo sorry about the (extremely) late update! My friend has been a real pain in the ass and I don't know whether to dump her or not, and schools been busy. **

**I don't own MR! **

**ON WITH THE STORY! ;p**

***Imma line and I'm so cool you can't see me***

**MAX POV:**

"_A kiss"_

I could've sworn my heart stopped beating. I took a step back, then another. I mustered up my courage before saying, "No, I am NOT going to stay with you and I am most definitely NOT going to KISS the likes of YOU!"

And with that I turn and ran. I ran until it got dark, then I stopped and looked around. I'm in a clearing, surrounded with trees, and there's a patch of soft, green grass before a blue pond stretches out before me. Beside the lake, there's a cave, an abandoned cave, filled with soft green grass and a trickle of water pooling into a small dip. I let out a gasp of amazement and sink onto the soft grass. I put my bag down and go over to the cave, drinking from the small dip. The moonlight shines softly onto the clearing and I let out my breath. I bring my bag into the cave and start working on my homework. Then I stop, why bother. I'm homeless and poor so why go to school. I shove my book into my bag then pull out a larger bag containing everything I need, clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, phone etc. I grabbed my phone and texted Nudge.

**(Bold = Max ****Bold Underlined = Nudge)**

**Hey Nudge****, I'm not going to school again so you won't see me again unless you want to... I'm poor and homeless and I've found somewhere to live in the woods so no need to fuss over me.**

**MAXXX! OMG WHAT HAPPENED YOU HAVE TO TELL ME! And don't tell me NOT to fuss over MY best friend!**

**Geez Nudge, chill dude! There's nothing to tell, mom and Ella disappeared and the next day I'm homeless *insert shrug here***

**Oh... Meet me outside of the school gates tomorrow! I NEED to see you!**

**OK, night Nudge**

**Night Max**

*~here's another awesome line~*

I woke to the feel of someone watching me. I look up to see black. I blinked a few times before I realise that they were EYES! My eyes widened in surprise and, on pure instinct, my hand came back before launching forward and punching the person in the nose. It was only when my hand made contact and I felt electricity run down my hand did I realise who the person is. '_Oh well, he shouldn't of snuck up on me like that'_ I thought to myself angrily. I saw HIS eyes widen in surprise as his hand grabbed his nose. I smirked, that should teach him! If you're wondering who HE is, it's Fang. The last person I want to see right now. Then I sighed and handed him some tissues. I didn't punch him hard enough to brake his nose, just enough to make it bleed a little. He sat there for a minute, holding the tissues to his nose before he took the tissues away and washed his nose in the lake. Told ya so. He came back and sat next to me. He stared at me and I **glared** back. Then he looked down and sighed.

"Why are you here?" I ask him quietly.

"Because you forgot something." He says.

I notice him glance at my lips then back at my eyes. I open my mouth to say something, and he leans forward quickly and kisses me roughly. I go rigid with shock and he slides his tongue into my mouth, playing with my tongue. His hands snake around my waist and rub soothing circles on my back. I relax into the kiss and he takes this as a good sign, and tilts his head to the side, deepening the kiss. My brain shorts out on me and I realise I need air. I pull back panting, and so did he, his hands still rubbing soothing circles on my back. My brain finally realises what just happened and I push him away from me. He stares at me and I snap, "WHAT THE HELL! WHY DID YOU JUST DO THAT?"

"You didn't stop me" He states out in his smexy, husky voice.

'_Mmmm sexyyyy...'_ I think before shaking my head and glaring at him, then I realise he has a point. I sigh and sag my shoulders in defeat.

He leans forward and licks my ear lightly, "You know you liked it." He whispers in my ear in his husky voice. I shiver and see him smirk, like he knows he has me under his spell from that husky voice of his. He licks my ear once more before he grabs my shoulders and pushes me onto the ground; I don't object as long as he keeps using that sexy voice of his, I'll do whatever he wants. He smirks lightly and straddles me, his hips over mine, his legs on either side of me and his arms on either side of the ground around me.

"You promise you will be mine?" He whispers into my ear sexily.

I can only nod. He smirks and licks my ear again before moving his head to my neck. He licks his lips before licking a spot on my neck; he then kisses it softly, before moving to a different spot, letting his tongue slid out at the end of each kiss, making me crave the next. He then travels to my jaw-line, kissing up and down it. Then he lifts his head and kisses the corner of my mouth, as he starts turning away, I turn my head to the side and capture his lips with mine. My hands shoot and wrap around his neck, tugging him closer to me. I feel him smirk into the kiss and I growl softly.

**Hope that's long enough for you ;p Oooh! So much FAX! : D I hope that's enough FAX for this chappie! I'll slowly increase the FAX (if that's possible) oh well! See you next time! AND PLEASE REVIEW~ I looove your comments! xoxox**


	5. The Best Part Of All

**I'm backkkk! I know I haven't been on in a loooong time, BUT I'll make it up to you guys with a long and FAX-y chapter~**

_***This line is a ninja. His name is Bob. You cannot see this ninja line called Bob***_

**MAX POV:**

I break away from the kiss panting. My brain finally catches up with what is happening. "Stop." I try and say but it comes out as a moan.

I mentally whack myself in the head and try again. "Stop!" I say forcefully, thankfully it doesn't come out as a moan.

Fang stops and looks up at me, surprised. I pull my hands away from his neck and push him off me. I immediately miss his warmth, but I know I can't back down. "I think you should leave." I say pointing at the cave's entrance. He opens his mouth to object, but I cut him off. "Now." I start glaring at him and he sighs and stands up, walking out of the cave and into the woods, towards his house. I watch him go, making sure he's not coming back. As I tear my gaze from the forest, my stomach rumbles, making me realize that I haven't had dinner yet. I shrug and go collect the things I need to make a trap. After 30 minutes, I look down at the trap in my hands and smile. I place it in the forest and connect it to a tree branch. Then I climb the tree and wait. Eventually, I fall asleep in the tree. I wake up at the sound of a panicked squeal. I look down to see that my trap has caught a rabbit. I smile to myself and climb down from the tree and quickly kill the rabbit and take its dead body from the trap. I then reset the trap and carry the rabbit to the cave. I quickly light a fire, roasting the rabbit. When it's done, I eat the rabbit, it's surprisingly yummy, and brush my teeth before going to sleep in the cave.

_***This is Bob. Bob likes you. Bob likes sharp objects. I suggest you run from Bob.***_

I wake up with a start. Sunlight is shining into the cave. I grab my phone and look at the time. 2:45. I have to meet Nudge at school now. Suddenly, I don't want to go. So I text Nudge.

**(****Underlined = Max, **_**Italics = Nudge)**_

**Sorry Nudge I can't make it, I'm sick. I'll meet you in 2 weeks OK?**

_**OK**_

I look around for the reason I woke up. My ears hear someone cursing. I jump to my feet and slowly walk out of the cave. As I walk slowly towards the sound. When I'm close enough, I peer around the tree I'm hiding behind. I clamp my hand over my mouth to stop me from laughing so hard I would probably die. Hanging upside down from my trap, is no other than Fang. He's cursing while trying to reach his feet, which are tried together. Eventually, I can't take it anymore: I remove my hand and start rolling on the ground laugh. Literally. Fang's head snaps up and glares at me. After about 5 minutes of me laughing, I finally slow to a stop and walk towards Fang. "You going to help me get out of this thing?" He asks, annoyed. "... Sure." I walk over and untie him. "Stay here I'm going to go get changed. NO PEEKING!" I walk back over to the cave and change into a tight, red shirt that shows ALOT of cleavage and has no sleeve on the left side, so much, in fact, that you can see both sides of my boobs. It also shows my toned stomach. I'm wearing a strapless bra. For pants, I'm wearing tight, royal blue shorts that end mid-thigh, showing off my long, toned legs. I also put on a light coat of clear lip gloss, which makes my lips look fuller. I had just grabbed the first things my hands touched. I didn't even know I had these. _Nudge _I think. I'm pleased about my clothes, I wanna tease Fang until he goes crazy, and these will work nicely. I am sooo evil. *insert evil laugh here* I give myself one last check over before I walk out of the cave, to where Fang is waiting. When I reach him, he is sitting cross-legged. When he hears me coming, he looks up and his eyes widen. I see him stare at my chest before looking down at my pants. Ahem. I walk over and lie down in front of him, squishing my boobs together so that they look even bigger. I notice him stare at my chest for a couple of seconds before turning his gaze to my lips. I see him inconspicuously lick his lips. I smirk. "Like what you see?" I ask cockily. His eyes make contact with mine and then he shakes his head slightly as if to clear it of unwanted thoughts. Then, as if he doesn't realize he's doing it, he slowly nods his head. I chuckle quietly. I decide to break the silence. "Why are you here?" I ask him.

"Huh? Oh right, I thought you might like the company." He answers. Beforehand, he was staring at my with a thoughtful gaze. I nod slowly. I stood up suddenly. "Follow me." I ordered him. He nods and stands up, following me to the front the cave, where I sit down and he copies. I stare out at the lake. After a while Fang breaks the silence, "Max?"

"Yeah?" I ask, turning my head to face him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"..." I stare into his eyes, thinking, before I sigh and answer him "Sure, why not."

"Good", he answers.

He then leans forward and gives me a peck on the corner of my mouth, well... that's what it was meant to be, except that when his lips made contact to my skin, I turned my head; ending up with a full on kiss. He looks surprised for a second before tilting his head for a more secure kiss. Fireworks are exploding in my brain, making me lose any common sense I have. He places a hand on my upper thigh. His hand on my bare skin sent electric shocks up and down my leg. With his free hand, he gently pushes me onto the soft ground. When I'm fully lying on the ground, he straddles me and breaks the kiss. We are both panting heavily. His soft lips brush against my skin as he makes his way down my neck. When he reaches the base of my neck, he bites down, hard. I yelp. He licks the spot before removing his mouth. "You're mine now Max, all mine..." He whispers huskily. His hands rub up and down my sides, making me shiver. He kisses up my neck, and kisses my lips. He licks my lower lip, asking for entrance. I open my mouth slightly and his tongue slips through the gap, playing with my tongue. After a while, I break the kiss, even though I don't need air. He looks confused for a moment. Then I smile evilly and push him off me and onto the ground. Then I get up and straddle him. I run my hands up and down his chest. Stuck in the heat of the moment, I unbutton his shirt and then rub my hands on his 8 pack. I lean forward towards his face, and lick his top and bottom lip, very slowly.

"Max..." he moans. I smirk; I like the sound of it, and lick his lips again, but this time even slower.

"MAX..." He moan/shouts. I chuckle and lip both his top and bottom lip at the same time, quickly and roughly. Then I take off my shirt and top, leaving me in only my bra and underwear. He growls and bucks his hips, throwing me off. I roll off him and he springs upwards, in a heartbeat, he has me pinned and straddled. He leans forward so that his mouth is millimetres away from my ear. "Let's see how you like it." He growls softly, licking my ear before moving his head away. He takes off his shirt and pants, leaving on his boxers, but pulling them down a bit. I wonder why he pulled the down a bit when I realise that both my bra and underwear had ridden down. I blush lightly and pull them back up. He pins my hands to my sides and presses his body to mine slightly.

**I'm gonna end it here tonight! Hope that was long enough for you! I also hope it had enough FAX in it~! Please review and tell me what you think~**


	6. Finally Together

**Heyyyyyy guys! I haven't updated this in… I can't even remember the last time I updated! So here I go and update! *May have some sexual scenes but I don't know yet coz I haven't written it…* Anyway, ONTO THE STORY :p**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Recap (because it's been too long…):**

_"Let's see how you like it." He growls softly, licking my ear before moving his head away. He takes off his shirt and pants, leaving on his boxers, but pulling them down a bit. I wonder why he pulled the down a bit when I realise that both my bra and underwear had ridden down. I blush lightly and pull them back up. He pins my hands to my sides and presses his body to mine slightly._

**End Recap**

I moan, wriggling my hips and making him growl softly as I feel his erection pressing into my hips. He leans down and presses his lips to mine, just barely touching, but enough for me to want more. He smirks and I growl at him. His erection seems to grow bigger and I smirk. He presses his lips harder to mine, almost painfully, and shoves his tongue into my mouth. He thrusts his tongue in and out and a strangled moan escapes me. He grinds our hips together and I gasp. He releases my hands and uses one to unclasp my bra and threw it in a random direction. He squeezes and pinches at my nipple, making me gasp and moan, begging for more. My underwear goes next. He moves down my body and hold onto my hips in his strong, warm, electrifying grip. A moment later, I realise why he is holding my hips down. His tongue thrusts into my core and I gasp, bucking my hips. He keeps on thrusting and I find myself trying to thrust my hips in time with him. I feel like I'm coming up to a wave. Then, I crest the wave and I shudder, my orgasm rocking through me. I gasp for air and I feel Fang lick me, drinking all my juices. I watch him through lidded eyes as he practically tears off his boxers and makes eye contact. "This is going to hurt," he warns, his eyes dark with passion," but I'm not going to stop."

Then he thrusts into me and I gasp at the pain. But, he keeps his word and doesn't stop. He just keeps on thrusting, in and out, in and out. Eventually, the pain subsides and pleasure takes over. I moan, meeting him thrust for thrust. We both crest the wave, calling each other's names to the sky. We are both panting, our bodies sweat-slicked. "You're mine now Max," he murmured into my ear, pulling out of my and tucking my under his shoulder. "I don't like to share, so you cannot be with other men – only me!"

He said it so possessively, that I shivered with pleasure, too tired to argue. "Fang," I muttered," that means you're mine and **you** can't go around with other women coz I don't like to share."

His deep chuckle was the last thing I hear before I drifted off to sleep.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

I awoke in my pj's, a long sleeved light blue top with Betty Boop sitting on the moon with stars all around saying "star gazing" and long blue pants with Betty Boop sitting on the moon in lots of different places. I groaned, stretching, and realized that I was more than a little bit sore in certain places. Memories of what happened yesterday came crashing back to me and a huge grin spread across my face. I looked around for Fang and noticed that he was right in front of me, sleeping. He had boxers on but nothing else. His arms were wrapped around my waist, holding me tight against him. His sleeping face was so handsome and relaxed his face soft and so peaceful. I stared at his face, and grinned as I realised he was mine, and I was his. I slowly, careful not disturb the sleeping Fang, I wriggled out of his grip and crawled to the entrance of the cave. I chuckled when I saw that the moon was about a quarter of the way up in the sky. Man, we slept through the whole day. I crawled outside, and then stood, carefully stretching my aching muscles. Then I walked over to the lake and kneeled beside it and drank. Mm, it sure was pure water. Grass crinkled behind me, but I ignored it, assuming it was Fang. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A pretty girl, all alone in the woods." A scratchy voice said from behind me.

I froze and whipped around. It was a large man (he looked around 40) with light brown hair and piercing blue eyes filled with violent intent. I opened my mouth to scream, but he just quickly came forward and held my head roughly and kissed me. I struggled, but he was crushing me to him, so I couldn't punch or kick him. He pulled away from me when I bit his lip and made him bleed. He snarled at me and shoved me to the ground. He straddled me and I struggled violently, now knowing what he was about to do. He slapped me and my head whipped to the side, my cheek burning. Realising this was my only chance, I screamed the highest scream I could, before he slapped his hand to my mouth, leering at me. "There's no-one here to hear you, girly. So you should just stop!" He snarled.

"Get off my girl." A deep, husky voice said from behind the man.

I could've cried with relief – although, I should have known Fang would save me. The man turned around and I got a clear view of Fang. His dark eyes were flashing with hate and his fists were clenched. The man looked Fang up and down. "What are you going to do if I don't?" He asked, laughing to himself.

Fang didn't reply, just punched the man in the side of the head so that he flew off me. The man sat up and Fang punched him. Fang kept on punching him until the man passed out. Then he dragged the man into the forest. I curled up in a ball, sobs wracking through me.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

That's the way Fang found me when he came back, curled into a ball and crying. He easily scooped me up and took me over to the cave, keeping a tight grip on me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried onto his chest. He lay down in the cave, with me laying half on him and half off him, and made soothing noises until I fell asleep.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

When I awoke, sunshine was filtering into the cave and I groaned, burying my face in Fang's chest. He chuckled and I felt the vibration from his chest pass through me, the electricity always there. I snuggled into him more and his arms tightened around my waist. He kissed my forehead, "You're mine, Max. You always will be – nobody else's." He rumbled softly.

"And you're mine," I whispered back, sighing in contentment.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Wooh~! I finally updated! :D Please review and tell me what you thought! Oh, and here's the link to my other story (it has 12 chappies now :D ) :**

**.net/s/6435033/1**** Please read this story and tell me what you think~ Oh, and I will try to update at least once a week!**


	7. Fang?

**Yaay, I'm updating again! Aint I wonderful?~**

**~This line is awesome and you love this line~**

**Recap:**

_When I awoke, sunshine was filtering into the cave and I groaned, burying my face in Fang's chest. He chuckled and I felt the vibration from his chest pass through me, the electricity always there. I snuggled into him more and his arms tightened around my waist. He kissed my forehead, "You're mine, Max. You always will be – nobody else's." He rumbled softly._

"_And you're mine," I whispered back, sighing in contentment._

**End recap**

I stifled a laugh as I watched Fang look around in confusion. I was hiding in a tree, since we had fallen asleep again and I had woken before him feeling mischievous. I had been hiding in this tree for about 10 minutes before he had woken up. I was in such a happy mood. "I know you're hiding somewhere, Max!" he yelled, looking around in a circle.

He wandered around and I waited until he was directly underneath me before launching myself down at him with a happy squeal. He looked up and his eyes widened a second before I hit him. He grunted at the force and stumbled, his arms automatically wrapping around me so that I wouldn't fall. He ended up falling onto the ground and onto his bottom. I laughed at him and he rolled his eyes at me affectionately, love shining in his eyes. "You scared me when I woke up," he scolded me gently, a smile on his face.

I pouted up at him,"sowwy," I said cutely.

He laughed at me and tickled my sides, making my eyes widen and I tried to squirm away from him, uncontrollable laughter escaping my lips. He smirked down at me and I gasped for air. "haha, no, haha, please, hahahahah, stoooop!" I yelled, laughing.

He paused, smirking down at me, "What was that?" He asked innocently.

"Please stop!" I giggled.

I got my breath back and pulled my sad face, fake tears coming to my eyes. "Please?" I whispered softly for effect.

His eyes widened and he pulled my closer to him, I snuggled into him and he pressed his cheek against the top of my head. "I can't say no to that face," he murmured softly.

I grinned into his chest; no one could say no whenever I pulled that face. Mwhahaha. I chuckled and kissed his chest. He stiffened and then groaned. I was confused for a second before I felt his erection press into my butt. I giggled and he growled softly at me. I turned my head up and his head came down and he claimed my lips in a possessive kiss. His tongue gently stroked my lips, asking for permission. I gladly opened my mouth and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt. His tongue rushed in and stroked my tongue and I shivered, electricity coursing through us both. He pulled away and gently nuzzled my neck. I realised I was gripping his shirt so tightly my knuckles had turned white, so I gently smoothed the wrinkles I had made. He laughed at me, his rumbling laugh vibrating through his chest and I could feel it. I placed my hand on his chest and marvelled at the muscles I could feel under his shirt. I slid my hand across to his arm. He was well toned, there was no doubt about that, and he was all _mine_. I wrapped my arms around his middle. We fit together so perfectly, like our bodies were once one but got split into two pieces accidentally. I laughed at the silly thought and felt Fang pick me up, bridal style. "Hey!" I squealed, a grin on my face," where are you taking me?"

"Nowhere," a voice that definitely wasn't Fang's answered me. "He's going to hand you over to me and everything will be fine."

I remembered that voice, and a peek in front of us confirmed my fears – it was the guy from last night. Although, thankfully, he didn't have a gun so he didn't really stand a chance, but it was the memory that made the smile be wiped off my face and had me cringing in fear into Fang's chest. He glanced down at me then up at the man, his face contorting in anger. He gently placed me down, and I had to admire his strength – even while he was so angry, he still took the care to be gentle with me. My heart swelled with my love for him. He stood in front of me protectively, "I don't think so," he growled dangerously.

I gripped the back of his shirt tightly and one of his hands gently pried my hands off of him. Realising he meant to beat this guy into a pulp and didn't want me hurt, but not too far out of his sight, I tapped his back once before climbing the closest tree with the ease of practise. His body relaxed when he realised I was out of harm's way and he immediately lunged at the guy, tackling him to the ground. A dark chuckle came from behind me and I immediately whipped around and saw a sturdy white guy climbing the tree. As soon as he was in range, I kicked him in the face. He cursed but didn't fall down like I had planned. "You little b*tch! I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson about respecting men you little whore." He snarled, making my blood boil.

"Rule number one about me: I don't respect evil, filthy player men like you," I growled, punching him in the nose. His nose started bleeding heavily but he kept climbing up. This infuriated me to no end. "Rule number two: I don't give in to sissy evil bastards." I kicked him again. "Rule number three: I don't care who you are, if I don't like you, you're not going to come anywhere near me without major consequences, and I don't like YOU" I roared, punching him with all the strength I could muster. He passed out cold, his nose still bleeding and purple bruises already forming on his face.

I looked over to see how Fang was doing and found the guy and Fang pinned to the floor and was punching Fang repeatedly. My blood already boiling, this seemed to set my blood on fire. With an infuriated shriek, I launched myself at the guy's side. I landed directly in the middle of his side and pinned him to the ground, punching him repeatedly until he passed out. I dragged the guys next to the road before racing back to Fang. He hadn't moved from where he had been pinned to the ground. I raced over to him and knelt beside him. He groaned and I saw he didn't have bruises, but he did have lots and lots of cuts and deep scratches. The bastard had had a knife! What a cheating scum bag! No wonder he had Fang pinned to the ground, he had been stabbing Fang with a knife! I gently lifted Fang's head onto my lap and stroked his hair out of his face. His eyes were closed and I realised with alarm that he had passed out. I took off my shirt and rolled it up and put it under Fang's head for a temporary pillow. I raced back to the lake and found some wash cloths and (lucky find) disinfectant. I grabbed both and raced to the lake first. I dunked the wash cloths into the lake and raced to Fang. He was still out cold. I took off his shirt, too concerned to ogle at his muscles. I wiped down all his cuts with the washcloths (cleaning the cuts) then poured some disinfectant onto one of the washcloths and whispered a sorry as I wiped it over his cuts (making sure they didn't get infected). I tore my shirt into strips and used them as a bandage for his larger and deep cuts on his chest. Then, gently as I could, dragged him back to the cave where the soft moss would make it comfier for him to sleep.

_*~This is an awesome line. You are very jealous of my awesome line~*_

I kept watch over him all night, making sure his cuts didn't get infected or he got a fever while I slept. Worry consumed me as he slept through the night and the next day. I think he slipped into a coma. My worry increased as he didn't wake up the next day. Or the next. He didn't wake up all week, and I didn't sleep all week. I used my emergency supply of food that I kept in the cave so that I didn't have to leave him. I felt dead, almost zombie like. Every time I nodded off, I immediately jerked awake and splashed myself with the cold water.

He didn't wake up until two weeks' time. For the last three weeks that he had been sleeping, I had been trickling water and pulverised food into his mouth in the hope that he might wake up sooner. At first, I thought I had imagined it when he grumbled softly and muttered a sleepy, "Max."

I had almost nodded off again, but this had me on red alert. "Fang?" I whispered hoarsely, I hadn't used my voice in three long weeks.

He opened his eyes groggily and stared at me. "Max," he grumbled, sounding confused.

Now I knew that I wasn't imagining it! "Oh, Fang!" I exclaimed happily, hugging him lightly.

"I feel like crap." he muttered.

Then his eyes swept over me. I could guess what I looked like, rumpled clothes, hair messed up, big purple bags under my eyes. "And you _look_ like crap." he muttered teasingly, chuckling.

I was too happy to care. I had taken off his "bandages" last week and he was completely healed. I kissed him gently before pulling away, relief washing over me when I realised he was back. "How long have I been out?" He asked rubbing his eyes then his body stiffened, "what happened to that guy?"

"Don't worry," I soothed him, stroking his hair," I took care of him! He won't be coming back."

I chuckled, avoiding his first question. But, of course, he didn't let himself get distracted. He propped himself up on one elbow and narrowed his eyes at me. "Max, how long have I been out?" He asked me seriously.

I bit my lip and avoided his gaze. I didn't want him to worry. "Max," he said in his warning tone.

I huffed," three weeks."

His eyes widened and he sat up, and then groaned in pain. I immediately pushed him back down gently. "Don't strain yourself! You haven't moved in three weeks so take it easy!" I told him in concern.

He ran his hand through his black hair, looking agitated. "You didn't sleep, did you? Not once!" He accused me.

"How could I?" I shot back," you were in a coma; if I fell asleep you might wake up!"

He opened his mouth to reply, but broke off in a hoarse coughing fit. My slight anger was washed away and replaced with concern. I immediately went over to the pool of fresh water and cupped some in my hands and brought it over to him. "Here," I whispered softly, "drink this, it'll make you feel better."

He grunted but drank it anyway. I went to my bag and crushed up a bit of rabbit. I brought it over to him and made him eat (or swallow, really since it was pulverised into tiny pieces) it. "Now you have to sleep, I promise I won't go back to sleep," he ordered me.

I reluctantly agreed, too tired to care. I snuggled up to him and he turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around my waist, securing me to him tightly.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Wooh~ I updated again~! Although, I had a bit of a scare earlier tonight. I had put my laptop down on the rocking chair and gotten up to play a wii game with my sis, and the laptop had fallen onto the floor. By some bad luck, I hadn't saved the page or so of work on this that I had been doing and the computer had turned off. I was freaking out and turned it back on. I now officially love word. It had saved a page and a sentence of the work I had done *love*. And wooh, 4 pages and 2,100 words! Score, I think this is the longest chappie I have ever written! Well, my sister is sleeping in the bed beside me and is probably waiting for me to shut off the pooper (computer) so I'll update the story and be off to bed! Nighty night and don't forget to leave some comments so I can smile when I read them tomorrow~**


	8. Faxness alone time p

**Hey guys! You should feel happy that I'm updating again so soon! :D**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Recap:**

"_Now you have to sleep, I promise I won't go back to sleep," he ordered me._

_I reluctantly agreed, too tired to care. I snuggled up to him and he turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around my waist, securing me to him tightly. _

**End of Recap.  
**

When I awoke, I was filled with relief at the fact that Fang wasn't in a coma anymore and that he was awake. I knew without opening my eyes that he was awake because one of his hands was playing with my hair while the other tightly gripped my waist. I turned around and pressed my face into his chest. I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head. "What time is it?" I muttered, not moving my face.

He shuffled around. "3:30pm," he told me.

I bolted upright, remembering telling Nudge that I would meet her a week ago. If I was super quick, I just might be able to catch her as she got out of school. I sat up and rushed to my bag, finding my bag and grabbing my brush. I quickly ran it through my hair and changed my clothes, attempting to look decent. "Where are you going?" Fang asked, sounding completely adorable and confused.

I glanced back at him, smiling reassurance. "I have to go meet Nudge; I promised I'd meet her a week ago, but..." I trailed off before darting out of the cave.

I heard Fang shout after me but I kept on running. I ran through the forest and burst out near the alleyway. I sprinted in the direction of the school and ended up barrelling into Nudge. "Hey!" she shouted at me, obviously not realising who I was.

"Hey to you too, missy!" I replied, steadying her.

She glanced up at me and gasped. "Max!" she squealed happily.

She hugged me tightly as she rambled on. "Where've you been? You didn't meet me here last week and I was so worried! Why didn't you reply to my texts and calls?"

I frowned. "Well, I got distracted, you don't really keep track of time in the forest and I don't think there's any signal!"

She sighed sadly. "Oh well, you can just come down to the school every time you want to see me!"

"Yeah, I'll do that! Oh my gosh! I left Fang in the cave without telling him where I am! He'll be so worried…" I realised, then trailed off, glancing at Nudge.

She laughed. "It's OK; you go to your man! Just come visit me whenever you can!"

I said goodbye then left, running again but this time to the forest. I reached the clearing in no time and rushed into the cave. I started worrying when I saw that Fang wasn't in there. What could have happened while I was gone? "Fang?" I called out worriedly.

"Boo," his voice came from behind me, scaring the living daylights out of me.

I screamed and whipped around, only to fall on nothing and end up on my butt. I glared up at him and saw him openly laughing at me, clutching his sides. I stood up and wiped my butt off, then went and stood in front of Fang. I kissed him on the lips lightly and licking his lips before pulling away. He stopped laughing immediately and watched me. I kissed him again, licking his lips before pulling away again. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, kissing me. His arms wrapped gently around my waist and pressed me flush against him. He licked my lips and I automatically opened my mouth for him. He kissed me sweetly, making me melt. He pulled away shortly and I sighed contentedly.

_!#$%^&*this is a ninja in disguise. Don't blink*&^%$#!_

I rummaged through my bag for my bathing suit. Fang had suggested that we go for a swim in the lake and was waiting for me outside in his board shorts. I pulled out a bikini and blushed lightly before looking to see if I had anything else. Apparently, this bikini was all I had. I hesitantly put it on. It was black with electric blue flames on the bottom. I didn't even know I had this. I walked outside and glanced around for Fang. He was standing on the edge of the lake. Smirking, I crept up behind him and pushed him in. I laughed as he went under and came back up, gasping and glaring at me. Then he stopped glaring and looked me up and down slowly. I suddenly remembered what I was wearing and glanced down, embarrassed. Then I jumped into the water next to Fang. The water was surprisingly warm. I came back up for air and flicked my hair at Fang, splattering him with water droplets. He smiled at me, flashing his pearly whites and dazzling me for a second. I blinked a couple of times before he splashed me with water. I gasped in fake-anger and splashed him back.

We kept our little water fight going until the sun set and the water turned cold. Shivering, I climbed out of the lake. A chuckle came from behind me and I saw Fang grinning, my top bikini piece hanging off of his finger. I looked down stupidly and only just realised that it had come off. Blushing, I held my hand out for it. He swam over to me slowly and placed into in my hand. I quickly put it on an Fang pulled me into a hug. "I love you," he murmured in my ear.

My heart swelled. "I love you too," I whispered into his hard chest.

He lifted me out of the water and dried me off with his shirt since we didn't have a towel. Then I dried him off and we got changed into our pj's. Then we curled up in the cave together. I listened, Fang curled around me with his arms securing me to him around my waist, as his breathing deepened and he fell asleep. I wasn't tired. In fact, I was in _the mood,_ if you knew what I meant *wink wink*. Thinking of a plan to satisfy me, I grinned and un-curled his arms from me. He grumbled. I'm pretty sure Fang would like this plan. I rolled him onto his back. Checking he was still asleep, I undid his boxers and took them carefully off of him. I quickly rid myself of my pj's bottom and underwear. Then I knelt very carefully, my legs on either side of his waist. Just looking at his godly body made me wet and horny. I positioned myself above his cock and slowly lowered myself down, moaning in anticipation. I had never ridden anybody before; this was a new experience I think I was going to like. Fang was still sleeping, somehow. I lifted myself up and back down. As my arousal grew, I went faster, rougher. I moaned and was amazed that Fang was still sleeping. Although, he was hardening inside of me. We both came off the edge at the same time, and that's when he finally woke, shouting "bloody hell, woman!" He grunted and gripped my waist, making me go again but at a much faster and rougher pace. After that, he flipped us over so that I was on the bottom. He grabbed one of my legs and wrapped it around his waist. I gasped as he hit a certain spot inside of me, making me moan loudly. He gave me a swift grin before continuing to thrust in and out of me roughly. "Not done," he muttered as we both tumbled off the edge for the third time.

He grabbed my hips and made me go onto all fours, my butt to him. I felt him grab my hips firmly as he knelt behind me. "What are you – oh my God!" I screeched at the end as he thrust into me.

He set an even faster and rougher pace than the times before. I moaned as every thrust brought me closer to my orgasm. "Fang!" I moaned as he shouted "Max!" at the same time.

I collapsed, completely sated. He set me on my side, not pulling out of me, and cuddled up to me once again. "I love you," he murmured softly.

"I love you too," I yawned, falling to sleep, feeling safe and happy.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Wooh! That was some mighty FAXNESS *blush* going on eh? :D Please comment, I love reading what you guys think! Weekends over *sad* so I won't be updating everyday, maybe every two days if you guys get lucky *wink* Oh yes, and please read my other story! It's called Maximum Dorm Experience! I think the link is on my profile~**


	9. Fight

**Hey guys! I should be updating the night I write this… I feel sneaky coz I'm writing this during school :D**

**Anyway, ON TO THE STORY~!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Recap:**

_I collapsed, completely sated. He set me on my side, not pulling out of me, and cuddled up to me once again. "I love you," he murmured softly._

"_I love you too," I yawned, falling to sleep, feeling safe and happy._

**End of Recap.**

I woke up early, the sun had only just peeked over the horizon, and I stretched, yawning, against Fang. I unwrapped his arms from me and went over to my bag and got dressed. Feeling hungry, I checked my stock of rabbit meat and groaned when I saw that it was all gone. Oh well, I have to keep a special stock for the winter. I went out, grabbing my knife and bag for meat, and hid behind a bush. It took a couple of minutes, and then a pair of rabbits jumped out of a bush, looking around warily. I grinned and stealthily crept behind them, making sure that my movements sounded like wind in the grass. I then lunged at them and caught them both in my hands. I quickly broke each of their necks. Then I skinned them, pulled their guts out and cut the meat into strips. Then I skewered them on a stick and washed them in the stream. I put them inside the bag and threw the bag over my shoulder, moving to a different spot and crouching while I waited. I grinned as a deer stepped timidly over a bush, scanning around before bending its head to eat. I put my knife in my bag slowly and put the bag in the ground. I needed to get close to the deer if I had a chance of catching it. And a deer of this size, the meat would last me for months! Mmm… I slowly crept behind the deer. Then I lunged, grabbing its neck in both of my hands and cleanly snapping it. "Yes!" I shouted triumphantly, not needing to catch any more animals thanks to the deer.

I leant back, wiping sweat from my forehead. I had just finished making the deer meat into strips and washing them. I put the meat into my bag, slinging it over my shoulder and walking off. I didn't notice that I was covered with deer blood; all I noticed was that the sun was setting and I was exhausted. I still had some things I needed to do before I went back to the cave; I needed to collect some fruit and berries.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

The moon was a quarter of the way into the sky when I finally got back to the cave. I still needed to wash the berries but I could do that when I got inside the cave. I dumped my bag on the floor and tipped out the contents. I dug a hole in the back of the cave and lined it with moss that I had cleaned. Then I put the meat in it and washed the berries. I put them in the hole, too, and covered them with more moss. That's when it registered to me that Fang wasn't here… I frowned and glanced around. Then I remembered that he had a family and he probably went to visit me. But why didn't he tell me before I left, or even, the night before? What if he was hurt? Or went back into a coma and was in the woods somewhere? I started to panic, hyperventilating. Calm down! I told myself sternly, taking deep breaths, on the quivering betraying my emotional state. He's a big boy, I reminded myself, and he can take care of himself perfectly fine. But I knew that wasn't what was bothering me; what was bothering me was the possibility of what would happen if that guy came again? I couldn't defeat him myself, and he had been about to… I shuddered and pushed away the memory. I took another deep breath and forced myself to think clearly. I could manage being on my own for one night. I curled up in the corner and tried to sleep.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

I ended up watching the passing of the moon and the rising of the sun. I sighed resignedly and sat up, rubbing my weary eyes. Hearing Fang's voice in the distance, I perked up and a large grin split across my face. I raced towards the sound, only to slow my pace when I heard a girl's voice as well. I frowned and walked quietly, as if I were stalking a rabbit, hiding behind a tree when I could see them. It **was** Fang, but there was also a girl there too. Fang's arms were crossed over his chest and his hair covered his face, hiding any emotions his eyes might be showing. She was small; about three quarters my size, with bleach blonde hair, gross looking green eyes and tons of makeup on. She placed her tiny hand on Fang's arm suggestively, fluttering her eyes at him. He didn't move, saying something quietly to her. She frowned them grabbed his collar and quickly pulled his mouth to hers. She moaned, running her hands along his chest. He un folded his arms and put them on her hips. She rubbed herself against him. Pulling a face of disgust, I whispered loudly," I don't share." before leaving in a quick run.

I crashed through the bushes, not caring about the amount of noise I was making. Time to go into hiding; where Fang couldn't find me. I grabbed my bag and ran in a random direction. Fang suddenly appeared in front of me, looking frantic. I skidded to a halt before charging off in a different direction. "Max!" He yelled after me.

I ignored him and pumped my legs faster. What happened to his love for me? Was everything he did a lie? Is that why he stayed so long after he took my virginity; to get as much as he could? Hot tears ran down my face in rivulets, and I made no attempt to stop them. I could feel my heart breaking and shattering into pieces. Did he only pull that guy off me so that **he** would be the only one to get some from me? Fine, he got what he wanted from me, he could leave now. How much of an arsehole could you get? Was his concern for me fake; just like his love? If he truly loved me, he would have never let her get that far. I could hear him crashing in the undergrowth behind me. But I was smaller, slimmer, and more agile than him; he wouldn't catch up to me. I easily leapt over bushes which he crashed into. Tears streamed faster down my face, why couldn't he just give up and let me go? My chest heaved as I fought for breath. It felt like my world was crashing down around me. Fang didn't love me. But I still loved him. I crumpled to the ground, my heart constricting, gasping for air and relief from the pain. The terrible pain that was eating at me from the inside out. "Max, oh Max," I heard Fang whisper as he knelt down by my head.

He leant down to kiss my forehead but I jerked out of his reach and sat up. I tried to stand, but my legs gave way under me. 'Go away," I rasped, ignoring the hurt that flashed across his face.

"Max, let me-"he started.

I cut him off," explain? You don't need to explain." his face filled with relief but I carried on. "I know exactly what happened. She kissed you, you kissed her. Simple enough, I understand that I mean nothing to you. Now you can go back to your _girl_ and have no worries about being caught."

Each word felt like it was breaking another piece of my heart into an even smaller fragment. I turned my head to the side and my hair fell in front of my face, covering it from his view. "Max," he whispered softly," don't do this… Please, let me explain to you what happened."

"There's nothing to explain, so we have nothing to talk about," I told him in, what I hope was, a strong voice.

That's when he snapped and lost control. "No! You listen here, Max, and you listen good. She is a slut, her only motive to get me into bed with her so that she can say she has been to bed with me. I hate her! She isn't you Max. I love you! I don't love some whore that has no feelings. You tell me everything you think I should hear, you tell the truth, no matter how harsh it may be! You're strong, brave, smart, gorgeous, amazing. You're **you** Max; you don't pretend to be someone you're not! You don't hide your feelings or be fake. And you certainly are NOT going to be getting rid of me anytime soon! You're stuck with me whether you like it or not! I will drag you back to the cave if I have to!" He yelled at me, face twisted with rage as he grabbed my arm.

I stared at him, shock. I think that is the most I have ever heard him speak all at once. I certainly didn't expect him to yell at me. He yanked me to him and he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly to his chest so that I couldn't escape. I was in utter shock. It was so not like him to act like this. Then again, it wasn't like me to cry over a guy. I gave a soft chuckle. "Whether I like it or not, huh?" I quoted him.

He growled and tilted my head up roughly, his lips claiming mine in a possessive and passionate kiss. I sighed in content and wrapped my arms around him. "Whether you like it or not," he confirmed when he pulled away, resting his head on mine.

"Well then, I don't think I have much of a choice," I muttered cheekily, resting my head on his chest.

He rumbled a laugh and grinned up at him, my tears drying. He stroked my hair gently, soothing me. I tightened my arms around him, not wanting to let him go. His arms tightened around me in return and he pressed the side of his face into the top of my head. We sat there for a while, him calming down and rubbing circles on my back, and me burying my face into his chest and inhaling his intoxicating scent. When the sun was setting, we both agreed, without speaking, that we should head back to the cave after our exhausting day. I was relieved, to be completely honest; I just wanted this crappy day to end. It sucked that Fang and I had to fight to get rid of any traces if doubts that we had in each other. We knew we would always go after the other, no matter how angry or upset they were.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Wooh! What. A. Chapter, huh? review! I seriously love your guys comments~! Oh, and to my friend, if she reads this, HELLO AND THANKS FOR READING~!**


	10. A Day of Peace

**Hey guys! I think you will like this chappie~ :D**

**Recap:**

_When the sun was setting, we both agreed, without speaking, that we should head back to the cave after our exhausting day. I was relieved, to be completely honest; I just wanted this crappy day to end. It sucked that Fang and I had to fight to get rid of any traces if doubts that we had in each other. We knew we would always go after the other, no matter how angry or upset they were._

**End of Recap**

**Fang POV (wooh!):**

I woke up before Max did, and tightened my hold on her. She grumbled and snuggled into my chest more. My Max. She was all that I would ever need in life. I sighed and kissed the top of her head, remembering yesterday.

_**Flashback:**_

_I was coming back to the cave from my mum's house, when a petite girl stopped me. With her bleach blonde hair and ugly looking eyes, all I could think was "yuck". I crossed my arms over my chest, my hair falling over my face. She put her hand on my arm and whispered in a what was meant-to-be-seductive voice," hey, hot stuff, why don't we find a nice place and have some fun."_

_She fluttered her eyes, repulsing me. I shook my head and muttered a stern," no."_

_She pouted then, before I could react, grabbed my collar and kissed me. Anger flared through me. How DARE she try to kiss me! I slowly unwrapped my arms and put them on her hips, trying with all my might not to just break her. "I don't share…" A soft voice whispered, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Max's beautiful blonde/brown hair disappearing. _

_I shoved the girl off of me. "Look, I don't want you to __**ever**__ go near me again! You are a slut and I will never, EVER, like a girl like you!" I hissed harshly._

_Then, I went after Max. I could hear her crying, and it was breaking my heart._

_**End Flashback**_

After that, when I had finally caught her (she was a speedy little bugger!) and explained (or shouted -.-;) to her, she had looked so relieved. I pressed a kiss into her soft hair, tenderness overwhelming me. I sighed in content, happy just to hold her. She stirred, pressing a kiss to my chest. My heart swelled with my love for her, she was so sweet. "Morning," I murmured.

She groaned, opening her eyes and stretching, a yawn escaping her soft lips. I chuckled – she was so adorable! Her hands came up and tangled in my hair. I moaned softly. I brought my head down to hers and kissed her soft and inviting lips. I licked her lips and she opened, making me smirk. My tongue explored her mouth, tasting her sweetness. I nudged her tongue with my own, urging her to play. She gave a small growl (giving me a boner – what? It was such a sexy sound coming from her!), and her tongue mated with mine. My hands crept down and cupped her perfect ass (don't judge me, I'm a guy!) and hauled her against my erection, grinding against her. She smirked slightly. A rumble came from my chest. She chuckled and pulled away, resting her head on my chest, sighing happily. I kneaded her firm ass with my hands, feeling satisfied when she gave a low moan. I rolled over so that I was straddling her waist. My hands moved to her perfectly rounded breasts. I started kneading them and she started wiggling around. I laughed and gave her a small peck. It was nice to know that I could turn her on so quickly. She gave me a small glare, playfulness evident in her eyes. I got off of her and helped her up. I pulled her into a hug and wrapped my arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck in return, her head on my chest. An idea came to me suddenly and I grinned. I started swaying from side to side, humming a random tune that I had heard recently. I then started spinning around, picking up speed we were whirling around the room. She started laughing and looked up at me, her eyes sparkling with mirth. I grinned down at her, flashing my teeth, and laughed loudly as she looked stunned and her eyes glazed. She shook her head and fake glared at me. I picked her up by her waist, still spinning, and she threw back her head and laughed. I loved seeing her look so free. I sighed happily and put her down, slowing down to a stop. I kissed her forehead softly, tenderly, expressing my love for her in that simple action. "I love you," I murmured, gazing into her large, warm, chocolate brown eyes that capture me every time.

"I love you too," She whispered, her eyes sparkling with love.

I smiled down at her.

WOOOH, A VERY POTTER MUSICAL!

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Lol, just kidding, he didn't actually think that! My sister was watching it next to me and I thought, eh. :D Please review! I love all of your reviews! **


	11. Doubt

**Hey guys~ I'm updating again! So sorry about not updating on the weekend -.-; Please don't kill me!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Recap: ****Fang POV:**

"I love you," I murmured, gazing into her large, warm, chocolate brown eyes that capture me every time.

"I love you too," She whispered, her eyes sparkling with love.

I smiled down at her.

**End of Recap:**

**Max POV: **

Waking up wrapped in Fang's arms was the best feeling in the world. I sighed happily and snuggled deeper into his warm, strong, comforting and protecting embrace. Geez, this boy had me wrapped around his little finger. He stirred slightly, grumbling, and his arms tightened around my waist slightly. Soon, he fell back to sleep, his arms loosening again. I yawned and realised that he was bare chested – again. I rolled my eyes playfully. Weak sunshine filtered into the cave, warming it up. I just wanted to lie in bed allllllll day with Fang. But, unfortunately, my bladder had other ideas. Stupid bladder -. - . I carefully wriggled my way out of his embrace and raced out of the cave before I peed myself.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

After relieving myself, I decided to take a bath in a small pool I had found in the back of the cave. The cave, I discovered, had tunnels leading downwards. I was a bit hesitant at first, but as I went deeper in the left hand tunnel, I found a small pool. It was the same width and depth of a hot tub. Plus it was heated! What a find, eh? I walked casually back to the cave and grabbed an old t shirt of Fangs to use as a towel before walking down the left hand tunnel. Fang was still sleeping peacefully, so I figured he wouldn't wake soon.

The cave with the pool in it was dimly lit by something (though I do not know what) and allowed just enough light to see. I stripped quickly and eased myself into the warm pool. I really needed to go shopping for shampoo and conditioner. My hair was getting oily. Yuck, I pulled a disgusted face as I rinsed my hair in the water. After rising off, I closed my eyes and relaxed in the pool, a soft sigh coming from my mouth.

I jerked awake from my near-slumber at the sound of something coming from the tunnel. I spun around and watched the tunnel intently. "Max?" Fang called softly, poking his head into the cave.

"Here!" I replied without thinking.

Then I blushed, I was naked goddammit! I sunk below the water, feeling self-conscious. I knew I was being stupid (he had already seen me naked) but I couldn't help myself. "Mind if I join you?" He asked smoothly.

"Sure," I replied, again, without thinking as I came back up to answer him.

I groaned softly and sunk under the water again. I swam to the other side of the pool and came up, resting against the edge, looking away from him. He slipped into the water and swam up to me. I sunk deeper into the water. "Are you hiding from me?" He sounded amused.

"No!" I denied instantly, my cheeks heating up again.

"Sure…"

He darted forward and grabbed my waist, pulling me to him. I squealed in shock, squirming. "I've always wanted an underwater kiss…" He murmured to himself.

"What?"

He didn't reply, just smirked at me and dragged me under the water. He pressed his lips firmly to mine, his hands kneading my butt. I closed my eyes and felt myself getting wet. I responded to him, pushing my lips harder against his. He grinned and we came up for air. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I could feel his erection pressing against my core, and I couldn't help myself, I just let go of thought. I pulled myself closer and started going up and down, rubbing my hot core against his dick. I threw back my head, the sensation of his hard dick pressing against my core the only thing on my mind. He stiffened but I barely acknowledged it. I kept on rubbing, up and down. Up and down. Until, finally, I released into the water, shouting, "FANG!" I panted and clung to Fang. He pressed his face into my neck. "That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen," he muttered into my ear.

He started nibbling my ear. "Maybe you would like it better if I made _you_ come instead?" I purred seductively.

He gulped, his eyes darkening and he licked his lips. I snaked my hand down and gripped his dick firmly. I kept a firm grip and slid my hand up and down his thick shaft. I kept on sliding until he came against my stomach, pulsing hot cum with a grunt of "MAX!" I grinned at him and he moaned. "You little minx." He panted.

I laughed. Damn, I felt high. I leant forward and nibbled on his ear, sending shivers down his body. I flicked my tongue inside and his grip on me tightened. I reluctantly released him and swum away, wanting to control myself before I did something even more stupid. He followed me, a grin on his face. He flashed his perfect teeth and I blinked, dazed for a second. Then I blinked it away and swum away, turning it into a game of chasey. He laughed and stretched out his hands, pretending to try and catch me. I knew he could catch me if he really wanted to, but he was playing along. I gave an excited hop and raced away from him, a huge grin plastered on my face. I couldn't stop laughing. Fang was so perfect. A thought struck me suddenly. I wasn't perfect, not at all. I had so many flaws. I felt the grin on my face falter and my steps/strokes slow. I couldn't possibly be the one for him. One day, he would find someone who was perfect for him… and he would forget me. Just the thought of that sent a stab to my heart. I couldn't bear the thought of that happening. But, it was inevitable. Bound to happen. Impossible to avoid. I felt Fang's arms wrap around my waist and cradle me to his chest, turning me around to face him. "You OK Max?" He asked quietly.

A fake smile crept its way onto my face. "Fine," I lied unconvincingly.

He gave me a hard glare, not believing my lie in the slightest. "I'm fine, seriously. Just… thinking about stuff," I told him, smiling for real this time as I gazed into his obsidian eyes.

"You'll tell me later?" He asked, sounding vulnerable.

"Promise," I couldn't help but promise, he looked so insecure.

I went on tip-y toes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before pulling away. He couldn't possibly be mine…

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Sooo… Max is insecure! Le gasp! Who predicted that? :p Anyhoo, please keep the review coming! I love all of your comments, even if they are creative criticism~! And for those of you reading my other story (Maximum Dorm Experience) I can't update for a while coz my home internet is dead and I can only post this on the school wifi! But that won't let me go onto the website I usually update it on! SUCKY! Please hold on for a while my lovely reader~**


End file.
